A New Beginning
by jaybones
Summary: AU: Jane is a prostitute. She has no more dreams and only one ambition, to get out of this life. She might get what she wants when she witnessed a crime and she sees herself depending on the beautiful doctor's help. The same doctor that hadn't left his head since… Maybe when the two lost souls find each other, Jane can finally let herself heal and Maura can learn how to feel.
1. Regrets collect

AU: Jane is a prostitute. She has no more dreams and only one ambition, to get out of this life. She might get what she wants when she witnessed a crime and she sees herself depending on the beautiful doctor's help. The same doctor that hadn't left his head since… Maybe when the two lost souls find each other, Jane can finally let herself heal and Maura can learn how to feel.

Note the Rate! M for sexual content and language!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: this is my first AU attempt. This story has been in my head for the last weeks. I hope you like it!**

**Please note that English IS NOT my first language. As much as I wish I could write like a native, I know I don't. Please be kind while pointing all my mistakes! =)**

**Oh! And Please let me know what you think!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane looked at herself one more time in the mirror. Only 15 days left, she counted mentally. "Fifteen more days and I'll be out of this life… Forever…" She told herself, for the hundredth time that day. She didn't believe how long she had lasted, she was sure this life was not made for her, and still here she was, 8 years later, 8 years of nothing but disgust for herself, fear that the next client might be the last, living with the uncertainty of making enough for rent or even for food, 8 long years in which every month she would tell herself again that that was the last. She could not even begin to count how many times she told herself this would be the last, how many nights she made herself believe she was not going back to it, only to be back to it in less than 12 hours.

Her first client was eight years ago, she would always remember, she had just been fired for her job at 'Dog n' Cheese', a restaurant where she spent four years serving tables and cleaning floors. One month later, she was still jobless and now foodless and almost homeless as well. She had to find a way to pay her landlord and put some food inside her. She clearly remembered that day: It was almost her third day without food, she was living from water and Advil for her stomachache. She was hungry, she was sad and she was lost. Jane had spent the day, and the two days before that, and the month before that, looking for a job all around the city., At first, she went to look for jobs at big companies and large offices, but most required at least a minor degree in something, which she didn't have. Leaving home with nothing but her clothes on her 19th birthday after just graduating from high school, had not been her best moment. But even after two nights sleeping in a corner around a pet store, she was sure she could not go back home. She knew her mother would be happy to have her back, for sure, but that wasn't the life she wanted and needed to live, neither was the one she was living now. After the big job hunting days, she set herself to something, anything that would help her feed herself. She went to small companies, clothes stores; she went to a McDonald's interview where she was so hungry and lightheaded with the smell of hamburgers and fries that she was able to make a fool of herself in front of the woman interviewing her She left with no food and no job. She was going back home, hungry, with three quarters at her pocket and depressed. She needed her mother, she needed a friend, she needed anyone that could hold her and make her believe she was worth it, that she was worth the try. Jane was turning the corner of her street when she smelled hot dogs, she almost went straight home to her last Advil, but her stomach, tired of just having ibuprofen, had other ideas. With the way things were at that time, she decided against her pride and went asking for one. She offered the guy making the hot dogs her quarters and told him she would pay the other dollar the next day. The man, a bold, fat, greasy bastard smiled at her, told her not to worry, and gave her the hot dog that defined the next eight years of her life.

Jane shrugged at the memory and, looking at herself again in the mirror, adjusted her black dress and freed her hair from the loose bun she had at the top of her head. Taking a deep breath and putting a huge smile on her face, she left the bathroom and entered the room. Her client was already waiting for her in the huge hotel's bed. She knew he was naked underneath the covers, there was a semi-tent happening there.

"I almost went to rescue you, Little Bee, thought you had fallen and hit your head in there" he said with a smile that made her stomach clutch and turn inside her. He always called her Little Bee, she had no idea why, but she knew better and never asked. "But the wait was worth it… You look ready to eat!" He patted the mattress at his left side, asking for her to sit there. While she walked slowly to him, his right hand went under the covers and he started to work himself up fully looking at her like she was a huge chocolate ice cream cone and he was a kid who hadn't had it for months.

Just like the hot dog man.

After she ate her hot dog so fast she hadn't even tasted it, the man looking like he was a good Samaritan and a nice soul, gave her another one. If she wasn't so hungry, she would have noticed that his smile was not the good man's smile she believed it was at the time. After eating her fourth hot dog, she was full and almost happy again. It was close to midnight on a Wednesday, the street was mostly empty, except for a few guys smoking pot across the street. She got up from her place and thanked the guy, promising to pay him as soon as she had some money. Ready to leave, she was surprised when a hand held her tight around her arm, squeezing hard, hurting her. "Oh no, no, honey… I haven't agreed on that!" he whispered almost at her ear, while his body was molding behind her. She shivered. "But I told you I had no money… You told me not to worry… I… I can help you clean here if you'd like…" While she talked, she felt his erection pressed at her leg, tears began to form in her eyes and she was fighting against crying at the middle of the street. "I don't need help cleaning, baby. I think you know what I want" he told her while grinding at her leg. The tears started to fall without her consent, she tried blinking them away only to have them falling harder. "I have no condom here with me, baby…" he said putting his arm around her waist and pressing her behind completely against his front "but I think I can let you go tonight only with a nice and deep blowjob. What do you think?" He asked her and pressed his free hand at her right breast and squeezed, hard. "Answer me!" he snapped "Do you want me to call the cops and tell them you stole from me?" There was a shiver running up and down her body, making her tremble like she was cold, even when it was smoking hot outside. She took a deep breath and nodded. She had nothing left to lose, she had no life, why not let her soul go away also? She felt his laughing behind her. He took her hand and guided her to the alley between two residential buildings, where he could look at his hot dog stand and hide them in the dark. He grabbed her shoulder and forced her on her knees, while he opened his pants with the other hand, freeing his cock. Jane still remembered the taste and the smell of his skin while she sucked him. She had never done it before, and she mentally told herself that she was never going to do it again as long as she was alive. Fool. It was not over soon enough for Jane and after he came in a fast stream deep in her throat, he patted her head and left her, but not before telling her she was welcome to get more hot dogs anytime soon. To her surprise, he reached his wallet, took some bills and eased them her way. She took the money and ran as fast as she could to her apartment, barely seeing anything with the tears falling so hard it was soaking her shirt, she entered her home and was able to reach for the toilet before the first wave of vomit hit the floor.

She never ate hot dog again.

Only 20 minutes left… She told herself while being hammered from behind. The man was sweating and swearing while pounding her "So good… So damn good, my sweet little bee" He said over and over again. He was old, around 58, she thought, the ring at his right hand told her he was also married and the way he talked she believed he was from Texas. Over the last years, she learned to let her mind take her to places she only dreamed visiting. Sometimes she liked to pretend she was a detective and imagine who her clients were, their works, lives, if they had kids, if there was someone waiting for them at home… Sometimes she had created an entire profile of their lives before they came.

She felt his hold at her hips tightening and remembered to let out a loud moan and an encouraging "Yes, like that" and he came inside the condom. "So delicious, Bee… Always so good" he told her before sliding out of her and going to the bathroom.

She got up and started dressing herself. "I might not be back to the city for another month or so" he told her from the bathroom. She heard the toilet being flushed and saw him coming back to the room with a towel around his waist. Reaching for his wallet, he looked at her smiling "Oh! My Bee, if I hadn't to go back home in four hours, I would make you come all over again while riding me in the couch". She smiled back and forced herself to look disappointed. He took out two hundred dollars, plus another twenty and walked to her. She turned around for him to zipper her dress up. Looking back at him, he cupped her chin and quickly pressed his mouth to hers. "I love you, Bee" he told her. He was a nice client, compared to others she had before. He always gave her a tip and told her sweet things she was sure he never told his wife. She took the money and thanked him before grabbing her bag and coat and leaving.

Outside the door she took a deep breathe. Just one more client and the night was going to be over. Looking at her cell phone she saw the hour and decided she had plenty of time to go home, take a shower and make it in time for her last client. She just hoped for it to be over fast, so she could go home and sleep. With any luck, she would be home before 1AM.

She sighted and called her boss. "Please, not a teenager or an orgy, please, please…" She prayed while the phone rang.

"Hi, Janie" she hated when he called her Janie, only her mother could. "Hi, Tim, what do you have for me now?" she asked in a hopeful voice while waiting for the elevator. She had been with this agency for the last couple of years, which made it harder for her to leave. The clients were all subscribed, with some kind of membership; they always had to contact the agency to let them know how and when she was needed. It gave her a feeling of security and there were less chances of her not being paid – that happened a lot to her before.

Tim laughed on the other side of the line. Bad sign. "Janie, Janie… I gotcha something good, my girl!"

Oh man, really bad. "Hit me, Tim!"

He let a loud laugh and started coughing, hard, she let out a breath, waiting. After almost a minute he recovered himself enough to talk again "I gotcha a newbie, rich kind, nervous and anxious".

Oh, no! Shit. Bye, bye Top Chef Marathon. "Great, is it an old man again? I swear to you, T I am not in a mood to work my mouth to oblivion again tonight! The last two you gave me were awful. It took a lot of patience and handwork to even begin an erection…" She told him in a hurried tone as she exited the hotel and gestured for a cab. She heard him laughing again. Or maybe it was not that bad… Maybe it was a… "Janie, dear, I gotcha a rich and hot doctor…" She waited for him to end "a rich and hot woman, Janie."

She smiled.

Well, with all the options out there, she got the one that made her feel better.


	2. Something New

AU: Jane is a prostitute. She has no more dreams and only one ambition, to get out of this life. She might get what she wants when she witnessed a crime and she sees herself depending on the beautiful doctor's help. The same doctor that hadn't left his head since… Maybe when the two lost souls find each other, Jane can finally let herself heal and Maura can learn how to feel.

Note the Rate! M for sexual content and language!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: this is my first AU attempt. This story has been in my head for the last weeks. I hope you like it!**

**Please note that English IS NOT my first language. As much as I wish I could write like a native, I know I don't. Please be kind while pointing all my mistakes! =)**

**Oh! And Please let me know what you think!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura was pacing the room back and forth without even realizing it. She was taking deep, calming breathes through her nose and letting it out through her mouth.

She could do it. She had to do this. All the wondering, the imagining and all the research she'd done about it was going to have a closure right now.

For months she'd been wanting to do this, why now? She didn't quite know. She knew that the ache grew bigger, the wanting was almost unbearable. Almost a year ago, while she was waiting for a flight from New York back to Boston, after giving a lecture at a congress, she saw a couple, nothing out of ordinary: they were two woman, around their thirties. Maura first saw them at the check in line, and then while waiting to board the plane. They were talking and laughing and Maura found her attention completely drawn to those women. The way they touched each other all the time, almost like they couldn't help it, like it was necessary, like breathing. The way they looked at each other's lips, she could see the desire flowing through the two of them. There seemed to be just the two of them in the entire world.

Maura was an observant person, she liked to watch people and learn about their social manners. But something about those two, looking like they were about ready to jump and rip each other clothes caught her attention and made her think about it all the flight back home.

She didn't think about it for more than a week, until she started working on a crime that required her to process a murder scene at a gay bar. It was empty at the time, but she was surprised to find herself thinking about going there to see what it would be like or if she would see other couples as intense as the one at the airport. The idea kept coming to her mind from time to time, so much so that about two months later she decided to keep her insecurities behind her and just go. The club was the same as when she was there for the forensic investigation, but now, it was full of women of all ages and styles. After sitting by the bar sipping a glass of wine, that was really awful, she scanned the crowd and saw couples, some dancing, some talking, and others kissing. After quite a while she could tell the ones that were in long term relationships from those just on dates and even from the ones that were just about sex. She spent about three hours at the club observing and saying no to propositions of all kind. She really believed that after going to the club she would stop obsessing over this, instead, she became more and more intrigued and her curiosity began to wonder. What was most intriguing was the fact that sexuality was always something easy for her. She knew what she liked, she knew how to please her partner and she knew what to expect. Even the fact that she loved the human body – male or female, the idea of being with another woman never crossed her mind.

A few weeks after the club visit, her curiosity took over her, she found herself searching for erogenous zones found in the female body and how to reach them. This quickly evolved, she started reading lesbian erotica, and when imagination was not enough, she started watching lesbian porn.

And then, the ache began.

One night, after watching a romantic gay movie, she went to her bed, but she couldn't sleep, no matter what. Soon images of a faceless woman between her legs teasing her body appeared, and she let herself be taken by it. After this, the faceless woman begin to appear more and more, making Maura wet and hot, it got stronger, she started masturbating every night with the company of the faceless, tall and sexy brunette her imagination had created. It got out of hand. She thought about going back to the club to find a willing partner to have sex with, but decided against it, she had always been afraid of anonymously searching for sex. The idea of paying someone to help her release this obsession popped in her mind one morning, after a bad night with little sleep. Until three days ago, it was only an idea and now, it was going to happen. The final decision came after she was in her bed, tired, wet and really aroused, she had masturbated at least 10 times, but the ache inside her didn't even begin to settle. Her personal and professional lives were being deeply affected by her lack of sleep, her constant arousal and her racing mind, it was time to do something.

And now, here she was, at a hotel room, waiting for the woman she hired over the phone. She quietly asked at the department about places where she could find what she wanted, and the name of this particular agency appeared a few times, she decided to take a chance. She called the day before and when they asked her what she wanted, without even thinking she answered "a woman, tall, brunette". And here she was, checking her pulse, realizingshe was two minutes away from doing the craziest thing she'd done in her entire life.

She was about to begin another circle around the room when she heard someone knocking at her door. She paused, took a step forward, and stopped again. There was another light knock, she took a huge breath and went to the door. Closing her eyes, trying to calm her heart, she unlocked the door and opened it.

Everything went still and bright.

She didn't know what to expect, but this most certainly wasn't it. She was trying to find a reason to explain why this woman looked so much like her night vision, thinking so hard she was sure her eyes were squinted.

The woman was talking, she realized. And she had no idea what she was saying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sorry again for my mistakes. I just finished this chapter and wanted to post soon. I didn't took my time to review. _

_Let me know what you think, will you?_


	3. Maybe this time

Saying I was tired was an understatement.

Jane was sore, bored and had started to feel a light pain at her temple, announcing a migraine about to start.

After hanging up with Tim and going home to shower and change, Jane threw some pasta in the microwave and went to her closet to pick the toys she might need tonight. Tim told her she was expected to see the next client in about 45 minutes. Jane asked what the woman wanted, but Tim wouldn't make this easy for her. "Look, Janie… She wants a bad girl to show her a good time, can you do this?" he had said with a hint of anger in his voice after she asked again what the woman was expecting.

She had learned over these years that every client needed something different from their hookers. Oh! They needed sex, sure, but every single one needed it in their own way. She lost count of panties-soon-to-be-ripped, black dresses, really high heels, gloves and all kinds of toys she had to buy in the past. She had a closet full of clothes she would never ever use in her real life, but that was her work for now. She decided that when she finally quit, she would sell everything at a local shop that bought used clothes. The toys, you ask? She might keep some for company.

She also learned those women needed either to fuck her or to be fucked by her. Rarely was she hired to do both at one night. And not knowing always made her a bit nervous. It might either mean that she was up for a therapy session, talking all night about cheating husbands and selfish teenagers or that she would end up tied face down to a bed while being invaded by huge dildos. None of those appeal to her.

After hanging up with Tim, who gave her nothing helpful at all, she called Sonia, the old woman that worked answering the phone at the agency. She was the one who had to ask what kind of fun time the client was expecting for their encounter. Jane had to give the woman credit, a lot of it. Sonia had to listen to all kinds of kinky fuckery while smiling and pretending that a men saying he wanted to be covered in kitchen oil, wrap his dick in foil paper and lay on all fours at the floor being fucked with a red dildo as big as a baseball bat, was the most normal thing in the entire world and that she would be happy to find him a girl that would love to do this for him.

She was great! So when Jane called her and she said the girl only wish was for a tall brunette, Jane believed. "Jay, I have to tell you though', she is kinda awkward. I asked her if she had anything in mind and the woman told me she was thinking about a new formula for secondary emission yield or shit that she read at this month's forensic math magazine!" Jane couldn't help the laugh that came of her. "I'm serious Jay! I just said 'that is great ma'am, do you want our girl to dress as a teacher then?' and the woman gasped so loud that I was afraid she had choked on her tongue." Jane laughed out loud, really loud. "So, should I dress as a teacher? Is that it?" she asked Sonia. "Oh! No! She politely informed me that she had just answered me with what was on her mind at the time, as I asked, but that she had no desire whatsoever to have a sexual encounter with a teacher. I swear Jay, she started to tell me about the fact that three in five American men had fallen in love with their teachers at least once in their lives…" Jane was laughing so hard that tears were falling from her face. "Not funny. I had to interrupt her saying that all that talk was really informative but I would love nothing else more than to help her have a perfect date with one of our ladies. I asked again if she wanted anything in particular and she said again that it had to be a brunette, and for two hours." Jane gasped. Oh man! Two hours?

Please, please, please, let her be a normal woman who washes her intimate parts at least once a day. Please.

"And Jay?" Sonia asked. "Yeah?" Jane let out with a sigh. "Her name is Maura"

After collecting the toys and eating her home microwaved meal, she brushed her teeth, grabbed her coat and bag of toys and went in her way. She decided for simple, so she was wearing only a plain black pant suit with black heeled boots and a simple purple shirt, under it all she had some black panties and bra, nothing fancy but sexy still.

She arrived at the hotel the woman chose 10 minutes before the time she was expected, Sonia had sent her the room number, the agency required that all its clients send the place of meeting at least one hour prior to the actual meet. She went straight up, stopping at the corridor to let her hair out and comb it with her fingers to losen the curls a bit. She saw the door for the right room and knocked three times. She heard footsteps of high heel shoes coming her way, but they stopped, the woman was having second thoughts, Jane knew how it was so she knocked again, a little lighter this time. She heard the footsteps approaching and the door knob being twisted, the door opened and Jane's breath caught in her throat.

The woman was stunning.

Really breathtaking.

Jane eased the air out of her and smiled. "Good evening! Can I come in?" She asked. But she didn't think the lady heard her, she was looking at Jane with this odd look on her face, her eyes are almost shut but it was like she was forcing them open while wanting them closed at the same time, making her lids tremble a little. It looked like she was thinking of a way to save the world from HIV or the Kardashian's shows. Jane looked at her and talked again "Good evening, Maura, may I come in?" That must have snapped the woman out of her daydreaming because she looked at Jane and cleared her throat. Her posture changed and she tried smiling.

Beautiful, Jane thought.

She tried again, this time truly smiling. "Hi Maura! Good evening! May I come in?" Maura looked straight at her eyes and nodded her head, taking a step back, she widened the door to let Jane inside. Jane was able to fully look at Maura while entering the room. Maura was wearing a blue dress that caressed her curves in a classy but delicious way, the dress ended just above her knees, and the woman was wearing black 4 inch heels. Sexy, Jane decided. Really sexy.

Jane walked to the one of the couches in the immense living room and dropped her bag. Starting to take off her coat she looked again at Maura, the woman was taking Jane in, her eyes were traveling inch by inch, really slowly from her shoes up. Jane felt it like it was Maura's actual hands making the trip through her body; it was really an awkward sensation, one that Jane never felt. After quite some time being at the end of the most energizing look she had ever received, Maura's eyes finally reached Jane's, and the look she had was breathtaking. Like she was ready to devour Jane with her mouth and hands. And Jane didn't feel the normal and expected bile making its way to her mouth that she always had when receiving that look. Really odd, she thought.

She took a step in Maura's direction, and the woman's eyes widened. Well, time to work, Jane decided.

"This dress looks extremely good on you, Maura." She said with a smile, deciding to take it easy, she sat on the arm of the couch.

Maura looked down at herself like she had just realized she was wearing a dress, or even any clothe at all. Jane held a smile that threatened to reach her mouth. "It really suits you, beautiful." She smiled wide.

========x=======

Beautiful? Maura didn't know if the woman in front of her was talking about her dress or her. She looked down at herself again. She choose that dress because she knew how good she looked in it, but hearing this woman telling her so, make her feel really proud of her choice.

She should tell herself that saying things like that was the brunette's job, it didn't really mean anything, but as she looked at her again, she could do nothing but believe she really looked beautiful tonight.

So, finally, she fully and truly smiled. "Thank you." She said quietly. But that seemed to encourage the gorgeous woman sitting at ease in the couch, because she stood and took another step in her direction.

Maura needed to know this woman's name, she had to put a name on the figure that has been hunting her sleep for so long. She knew the woman would probably lie and tell her some fictional name, but she didn't mind. She would do anything do listen to that raspy voice again.

And she truly meant anything. At all.

"But of course is silly of me to say so. You must hear all the time how beautiful you are" the woman said stepping in front of Maura.

"No. Not really. Men seem to be more focused on telling me, or shouting, all the ways they want to have sexual intercourse with me." She said. And regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth. Why couldn't she just take the compliment and shut her big mouth. She was expecting to be mocked or laughed at, she was used to it by now. Instead, the woman let out a small laugh and touched Maura's arm at her wrist. "Yeah… I know how men can be, believe me!" Maura was surprised to feel like an electric impulse was passing from the woman's hand to her arm. She gasped loudly and watched the woman take a step back, looking at the place her hand had been just moments before. She must have felt it too. Because she look as surprised as Maura felt.

Maura reached her wrist with her other hand and rubbed lightly the place. She was biting her lower lip, she noticed, and setting it free, she found her courage to ask. "Hum…" She cleared her throat. "What is… What's your name?" She said looking expectantly at the brunette.

She saw the woman thinking as if deciding what to say. She must be picking a name, Maura thought.

"Jane" the woman said, simply.

"Sorry?" Maura asked. She didn't realized she was staring at the woman's lips.

"I said my name is Jane" She said again, almost rude. But she was smiling. And Maura really believed her name was Jane.

Jane. She tested in her head.


	4. Bound to get burned

**Please note that English IS NOT my first language. As much as I wish I could write like a native, I know I don't. Please be kind while pointing all my mistakes! =)**

**Oh! And Please let me know what you think!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I like your name! Jane is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Jane is 'God is gracious'. Originally a feminine form of John. A longtime popular girl's name. It is not a royal name, but has been borne by the 16th century's Lady Jane Grey who was unwillingly proclaimed queen. It was influenced by the 19th century use…" Maura started to talk facts before she could stop herself. People over the time have called her freak, smartass, showoff and so on. She would have keep on with the facts about her name if Jane hadn't raised her hands and shook her head. She did it again, that might be a new record: ten minutes of knowing Jane and she managed to make herself look like an idiot. Way to go, Isles… Way to go!

"Whoa, Whooa… Wow. Maura, where all this came from? How did you do this?" Jane asked really looking amused.

"Did what?" Maura was confused. Was she not bored? Did she not thought I'm an idiot?

"That thing you did with my name! How do you know all this?" She really looked happy, like that really was something cool. "If I told you my middle name, could you do that too? I have always wondered where the heck my mother was thinking when she gave me that thing she called a name" Jane finished, she was standing right in front of Maura, looking straight at her eyes. Maura was almost the same height as Jane with her heels on, so she didn't have to look up to see her eyes. Maura felt a little dizzy with her standing so close. She knew she was wet since the moment she opened that door, but now, while Jane was smiling wide and looking straight at her eyes and so close, she could feel her panties getting ruined. And they haven't even properly touched each other.

"Humm… I don't know, I just seem to keep all that I read in. I can't help it…" She said while looking at Jane's face. After running her eyes all over the brunette's face, she started to go down, fixing on a particular pulsing point on Jane's neck that looked like was begging her to suck and then lick. Maura's heart was racing now, and even though she knew it was not possible, she believed Jane could hear it beating against her ribs. How would Jane's skin taste like?

"You would tell me if you were a robot, right?" She heard Jane asking. Forcing her eyes to meet Jane's, she stopped at the other woman's lips, she was smiling.

"I don't think so, no!" Maura said and then licked her own lips. She watched as the smile left Jane's lips and saw her tongue passing quickly over her lips. Maura was having a hard time breathing now. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. Should she just take her dress of and wait? Maybe she needed to tell Jane first that she was ready, oh, so ready, to have sex. She knew she had to search the proper manners to situations like that.

"Oh, woman! Who are you?" Jane asked in a serious tone and Maura finally looked at her eyes again, her pupils were so dilated that most of the tall woman's eyes were black, only a hint of that deep brown remaining, she was looking straight into Maura's eyes and Maura felt her desire grow so big it was overwhelming.

"I am Maura Isles, chief medical examiner of the common wealth of Massachusetts." She said in an unstable voice.

She felt Jane's hands at her hips a touch so light she was not sure that it wasn't her brain was creating it. But the touch turn more firm. Maura believed she had reached the top of the amount of desire she was capable of feeling. Wrong. Jane's hands begin to travel up, from her hips to her waist, where it became so tight Maura could feel her heat through the dress. Their eye contact never broke. Should they kiss? Was that an option here? She reached Jane's hands with her own, that were trembling.

"Is that true, Maura? Or are you trying to impress me?" Jane asked with her unbelievable sexy voice, that really sounded more hoarse than before. Maura felt that she was caressing her waist with her thumbs.

"I am not capable of lying, Jane" She said as she began to make her way up Jane's arms with the palm of her hands. Jane smiled and went still as she felt Maura's hands beginning their travel on her arms. Maura was watching her and it looked like Jane was fighting some internal battle with herself.

She was almost removing her hands when Jane gave a step forward and bought her lips to Maura's ears. Speaking in a low voice "Is that so, Maura?" One of the hands at her waist was now making it's way to the small of her back in a tight hold. She nodded. "Well, I have to ask you then… Would you like me to kiss you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_What are you guys thibking?_

_Is it hard to follow the story? I hope my English was not worse than I thought..._

_Please, take your time to tell me what's on your mind now!_


	5. Over the Moon

Let the games begin! :)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This was crazy. Crazy! Jane thought. What was she doing? That was not how things were supposed to go, at all. First her name and now a kiss? Just give the girl your address and ask for a drive home after this date is over! Jane knew things could never go personal. And telling her name was the first mistake, not that she could help it. Because she couldn't. And after searching her mind for a name when Maura asked her, she came up with nothing, she just couldn't lie while she was at the other end of a stare that was so hot she felt her legs about to give away. And now offering the woman a kiss? What the hell was wrong with her? This was so wrong, on so many levels. She had kissed exactly eight people in her entire life, and only two of this small group had been her clients. Everyone knew that a kiss could be so much more intimate and personal then sex. An even with those two, she had never, ever, offered it like she had now. Never. Again, she couldn't help it. It was out of her mouth seconds before her mind processed it. And truth be told, she was holding her breath not because she was regretting her offer, but because she was afraid of being rejected and asked to act like the professional she was or worse, go away.

She felt like a year had passed as she stood there, unable to move from her spot next to Maura's ear, she couldn't move, she couldn't let the woman go, her hold at the hot doctor's waist was really tight, but she didn't care. This was insane, she had to let it go for her own sake. She needed to put some distance between them and just get her shit together and start acting like this was her job, which it really was. She needed to stop acting like some horny teenager ready to combust.

And then Maura nodded. It was a little shy at the beginning, like she was unsure of herself, but she started moving her way up again, placing her hands on either side of Jane's neck, she felt Maura's hands shaking against her skin. The blonde's head tilted back, just a little bit, but enough for Jane to see her pink lips, the bottom one being held by her teeth; Jane licked her lips and locked her eyes with Maura's again.

To hell with professionalism. Jane thought as she closed the distance between their mouths.

Finally.

She had just touched her lips into Maura's when all inside her burst into flames. Flames so big and so consuming that she wasn't sure how she was still standing. The other woman let out a little moan as one of her hands made its way to her nape and held Jane's head in place.

Oh, man. Jane thought as she felt her upper lip being nipped and then licked by a really hot tongue. That was no way she could hold back anymore, tilting her head to the side, she opened her mouth and the real kiss started.

She would like to say it was a weird kiss, or that it started slow and tentative, or even that she came to her senses and put a stop to this kissing shit that was not part of her job. But the truth was far from that.

The kiss began like the world was going to end today. Tongues, lips, teeth and moans came crushing together as Jane was bringing Maura's body against her own. First, she felt Maura's nails scraping the back of her neck like she was trying to hold onto something and later, Maura's hands gripped her shirt in her fists as she yanked Jane towards her, demanding her closer. She felt the doctor's breasts against her own and, shit, it felt good. Their tongues were sliding franticly inside their mouths. Jane sucked Maura's lower lip as Maura traveled her tongue through the brunette's upper one. And as their mouths crashed together again. Jane needed to find a way to hold them up, turning their bodies to her left without breaking the kiss, she took a few steps forward and only stopped when she felt Maura's back hit the wall. The blonde sounded happy with her decision as she let out a breathy moan. Jane bought one of her hands up and pushed away some of Maura's hair that had decided to join their kiss, moving them behind her ear, she let her hand go through the woman's silk hair until she found her neck, grasping a handful of blonde hair she tugged a little, just enough that Maura's head went up, breaking their kiss and exposing her neck to Jane, who proceeded to lick and bite the fair skin, from top to bottom. She sucked the place where her neck met her shoulder, earning a loud moan from Maura.

Her skin tasted like nothing Jane has ever tried, like sin and peaches. Jane went on with her exploration, bringing her mouth down until she was giving open mouthed kisses to Maura's breasts where her cleavage showed. Maura moaned Jane's name in a way that made the brunette's crotch twist and a gush of wetness soaked her panties. Maura brought her hand back to Jane's neck to guide the taller woman back to her mouth; crashing her mouths together again, she proceeded to suck at Jane's tongue. They were holding each other heads by their necks and hairs. The kiss was primal, crazy, wet and oh-so-hot! Jane tried to ease one of her legs between Maura's only to be stopped by the woman's dress, sighing, she bought her hands to the hem of it and shoved them up, freeing her way. But instead of using her leg, she reached the inside of Maura's thigh with one of her hands. The contact made they both stop kissing to let out a moan, their mouths still open and still touching. Maura gave a step to the side, to open her legs for Jane, who couldn't believe what was happening; she must have lost her mind. But if the sounds that started coming out from Maura's mouth as Jane made her way up her thigh was any indication, the woman was enjoying herself as much as Jane. And when she reached her destination between the doctor's legs and found her panties drenched with her wetness, Jane let out a really loud moan against Maura's mouth.

She didn't know what to do. She really wanted nothing more than rip the panties off of her and shove her fingers inside all that wetness and then proceed to fuck Maura until one or both of them passed out. But she had to know if that was what the woman wanted.

She made a small circle on her panties and against her clit and stopped. She took one of Maura's lips between her teeth and gently sucked, letting the lip out she looked down at her face. Maura had her eyes closed, her cheeks were red and she was breathing fast, as fast as Jane, she was really beautiful, Jane thought and she couldn't help imagining why a woman like this needed to hire someone to worship her body and make her come over and over again. It made no sense in Jane's head.

"Maura?" Jane asked in a whisper and made another circle with her hand against Maura's center and was rewarded with a new wave of wetness that made its way through the thin silk and coated her fingers. Oh god, I need to be inside her... Focus, Jane. "Maura?" she asked a little louder this time, and the woman is question opened her eyes and Jane watched as she blinked as trying to focus and then looked back at Jane.

"Why did you stop?" She asked as she tried to move her hips against Jane's fingers. As Jane heard and felt her, she was asking herself the same thing. She hooked a finger at the blonde's underwear and pushed it to the side and traced her middle finger from her opening to her clit, stopping there with slight pressure.

"Is that what you want?" She made herself ask looking at her eyes.

Maura seemed confused for a second but before Jane could ask again, she licked her lips and went for Jane's hand with her own, and after reaching it she grabbed two of Jane's drenched fingers and guided them to her entrance. Still looking at each other, Jane felt her fingers being pushed inside the other woman and watched as Maura closed her eyes and let out a long moan. Jane was barely inside the woman when she felt her fingers being squeezed by her walls, making it tighter than before, Maura started shaking and the brunette couldn't quite believe her eyes as the beautiful woman came around her fingers. If she had believed Maura was beautiful before, now, the only word to describe what she was seeing was flawless. A goddess. Maura's breath was starting to go back to normal when Jane pushed her fingers out and in a second she was on her knees in front of Maura. Looking up she saw the beautiful woman watching her as she bought her fingers that were inside Maura to her mouth and licked them clean.

xxxxx

Maura has never in her life been so aroused. She didn't believe she came after so little contact. Usually it took her about 15 minutes of intense activities to make her come. And here she was, fighting back another orgasm that threatened to show itself as she watched Jane liking her lips clean. She could smell her own arousal and was sure Jane did too. Before she could start overanalyzing this, she felt Jane taking her leg just behind her left knee and placing it over her shoulder. Maura was completely opened to her, and she still had all her clothes on. Looking like Jane had read her mind. She felt the brunette grab the side of her underwear and in a tug, ripped it of Maura's body and shoved it at the back pocket of her pants.

Maura's breath caught in her throat as Jane moved forward and placed her mouth at her core. Never, none of her fantasies came even close to what was happening here. She was hot and starting to sweat and she was so excited she was not sure she could stay up much longer.

And then she felt Jane's tongue parting her folds and circling her clit without really touching it.

"Jane!" She let out in a breath. Searching for something, anything to hold herself steady, she found only Jane's head. She started pushing it against her center as she hold the other woman's hair trying not to fall.

Maura never was one to moan loud or curse during sex. Sure she had moaned and asked for more, but never the way she was doing now. She was loud and talkative.

"Oh, fuck! Jane… Don't stop!" Maura let out almost crying, if Jane stopped what she was doing with her now, she knew she would spontaneously combust. Even knowing that it was not possible, she felt like she would do just that. She grinding herself on Jane's face shamelessly now, undulating her hips in a frantic rhythm, she couldn't stop. The orgasm that was building inside her was nothing like she ever felt before. Jane started fucking her with her tongue and Maura knew she was done. She felt the wave of pleasure starting at the top of her neck, traveling down her spine, getting stronger and stronger each millimeter and finally reaching its destination between her legs.

She screamed. Loud. For the first time in her life she screamed as wave after wave of raw pleasure hit her. As Jane started sucking her clitoris, another wave hit her, and she begin to shake violently. That was too much, she couldn't take anymore. But the woman between her legs seemed to think otherwise as she plugged her fingers inside Maura in one simple trust. Maura fell to the ground on her knees. That didn't stop Jane, who just paused one second to adjust her fingers to this new position and proceeded to penetrate her. She took her fingers out all the way to their tips and then shoved them back inside her.

"Oh!" Maura gasped. Jane's other hand cupped her face and her thumb was tracing Maura's lips. Maura opened her mouth, sucking Jane's finger. She heard Jane moaning and she felt herself being fucked up and down by the expert woman's fingers. This was amazing. Maura was really glad to have done this. Jane was more than anything she could expect.

Her mind was taken back to the moment as Jane took her finger out Maura's mouth and sucked it inside her own. The doctor grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, yanking her forward to her mouth swallowing the brunette's cry of surprise. Their tongues were crashing together, trying to push, pull and slide all at the same time, while things between her legs went wild. She felt herself being invaded by another finger and before she could get used to this new sensation, Jane's fingers found that spot inside her that she only read about and as she tried to process the felling, she was coming harder than before. That shouldn't be possible, but it was happening. The orgasm hit her so intensely she bit one of Jane's lips hard without even realizing. She could swear she tasted blood. So intense she couldn't even scream or moan or even breathe; but inside her, everything was twisting, clenching and convulsing.

"Beautiful" She heard Jane saying as she tried to bring air to her lungs and calm her heart.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_First, I want to say that as soon as I finished writing this chapter I came here to post it. I didn't even took my time to read it and see if it was ok or not. I apologize in advance and promise I will do this after I post. But if you see something really wrong or confusing, please, say something so I can correct them and learn with it!_

_Second, I want to thank each and everyone of you who took your time and gave my story some of your attention. It means a lot to me. Special thanks for the ones that gave me a review! I wish some of you could come off anon so I could answer your kind messages!_

_Last but not least, I want to say that I'll try and post this week, but with classes and practices, I don't know if I'll be able to do it. If I do not find time to post during week days, I'll see you next weekend, ok?_

_:)_


	6. Timber!

Jane's fingers were still being clenched inside Maura. Not that Jane was complaining, because heaven know she wasn't. But the woman was still on her knees, with her dress around her hips and trying to calm her breath, she must be uncomfortable. Jane waited a few more moments before she pushed her fingers out, causing Maura to open her eyes and her mouth to form a little O of surprise.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked. Maura nodded adjusting her dress. Jane got up and offered one hand to Maura. "Let's get up so we can bring this to the bed!" She said with a wink at her direction making the woman smile. Adorable, Jane almost said out loud, embarrassing herself again. She was sure Maura heard her calling her beautiful moments ago, and she really believe she was just thinking it until she heard the word coming out of her mouth. Well, it is a good thing Maura acted like it didn't happened, Jane already made too many mistakes tonight.

Maura accepted Jane's hand, getting up from their position on the floor. Jane didn't let go of her hand as she walked to the bedroom, guiding Maura behind her. Once they stepped inside, Jane walked next to the bed and let go of the blonde's hand. Maura looked at the bed to Jane and to the bed again. Jane managed to hold her chuckle. She brought her hands to Maura's hips again, turning the woman around. "What are you doing, Jane?" she asked like she was shocked. "Shhh" was all Jane said. Once Maura had her back to Jane and her front facing the bed, the brunette stepped closer to the blonde. Reaching for the doctor's hair and pulling it aside, Jane pressed her lips against Maura's skin at the nape of her neck and felt the little shiver that went through the blonde's body, she couldn't help but reach the smooth skin with her tongue, she left a wet trail from the base of her nape to the place behind her right ear, where she lightly sucked the lobe into her mouth. Maura's head tilted to the side, giving Jane more space to work her tongue on her skin. Jane let the ear lobe out and proceeded to trace the exposed skin with open mouthed kisses, her hands found their way around Maura's waist and began pressing back at her stomach; their bodies were touching again, Maura's ass to Jane's crotch and the brunette's chest to the doctor's back. She felt a light pressure at her crotch as Maura pressed her ass against Jane. She held her hips in place, holding herself not to thrust against the offered ass as she nibbled at Maura's neck. "More" she heard Maura saying and her hips involuntarily went forward as Maura's ass moved back again, both let out heavy breaths. One of Jane's hands managed to reach the zipper at the back of Maura's dress. Stepping back a little to make space to open it, Jane opened the thing until the end was at the small of the blonde's back. She watched as Maura began to take the dress off, freeing her arms first, she grabbed the sides of it and started pushing down. Every new inch of skin exposed was making Jane more and more aware of the wetness between her own legs She needed to touch Maura again and she needed to feel their skintouching. Jane took her shirt out and let it fall to the floor, not enough, she decided as she took her bra too. As Maura started working at pushing the dress past her hips, Jane stepped in, with her hands over Maura's, she pushed it all the way down with one not so gently shove, making it stand pooling at Maura's heels. Wasting no time, Jane was back to her place at Maura's back, her mouth on her neck, hands at Maura's stomach. Both woman let a groan out at the skin to skin contact. Maura's right hand had found its way through Jane's hair, while the left one was guiding one of Jane's hand up. Jane hands found Maura's breasts and she felt their weight each one in one of her hands before she pinched both of Maura's already hard nipples at the same time, "Jane!" Maura said almost surprised. "I know, Maura!" Jane said as she rolled the buds between her fingers. Maura's ass started to move against Jane's crotch again. The blonde's hand at Jane's hair gave a little push as she turned her head to direct the brunette's mouth to hers. Mouths crushed together again, Jane found herself trusting her hips against Maura's ass.

They were kissing almost violently now, Maura tried more than once to turn around only to be held in place by Jane's hands on her breasts. Hips moving against each other, Jane shoved against Maura's ass a little harder and they both let out a moan.

"Jane?" Maura asked as Jane began to suck her neck again. "Hmm?" the brunette said without removing her mouth from her skin, it was too good to let go. "Did you happen to have brought a strap on? Jane smiled against her skin before sucking a spot at the end of Maura's nape a little too hard, she knew it was going to leave a bruise, and she didn't care. "Yes…" she said as she let go of Maura's body, giving one step back. Maura turned around and what she was going to say got lost in the way as she stopped to look at her. Jane watched as Maura licked her lips while her eyes were glued to the brunette's breasts, and then down, to her stomach and she felt as the blonde's eyes got dreamy as she looked at Jane's crotch, she couldn't help trusting her hips forward just a little and she saw that Maura opened her legs a bit, without even realizing. When their eyes met again, Jane held one finger up before she went back to the other room to her bag.

She rummaged through the contents of the bags finding an eight inch size dildo with its harness and strap. Deciding against lube remembering the way Maura got wet, she made a quick work of taking her pants off, placing and adjusting the items over her panties and putting the pants back on before going back to the bedroom.

When she was back, she found Maura still naked and with her heels on, sitting at the end of the bed with legs crossed and looking at one of the walls painting. That was some vision, Jane decided. She crossed her arms at her chest and leaning against the door threshold she cleaned her throat to let the beauty blonde know she was back. Maura quickly turned her head at the sound and her eyes went straight to Jane's pants. Jane watched as she uncrossed her legs, licked her lips and shifted in her seat. The brunette couldn't help but smile. She walked in Maura's direction slowly, and the doctor's eyes never left the budge between Jane's legs. This was going to be really good. Jane thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura was hypnotized, she couldn't help it. Maybe it was the way Jane had touched her until now, making her come against a wall and kneeling on the floor with her clothes still on; or maybe it was the way that Jane carried herself with such confidence. She tried not to think as she watched the tall woman coming her way. She could feel herself getting all wet again with nothing more than the visual of Jane wearing the strap on like she owned it, like she really did had a penis. Maura sucked on her bottom lip. Jane was now standing before her, and Maura couldn't make herself look anywhere else but at the tent directly in front of her.

She let out a little whimper of surprise and arousal as Jane began caressing the length of the harness, and it was big. And really thick. She watched as Jane opened her pants freeing the silicon toy, and resumed caressing it. Maura was really enjoying the show Jane was putting on for her, but she was beginning to feel impatient so she gently took Jane's hand out of the way as she closed her hand around the shaft and before she could think what she was doing, she had her mouth on it, licking the head of the cock as her hand began moving from base to tip. "Oh! Fuck!" she heard Jane saying and it gave her more courage, kneeling again on the floor she took it inside her mouth as deep as she could manage before licking all the way back to the head. "That's it, Maura, suck me". Maura groaned against the toy as wetness between her legs started to grow more and more. Jane started moving her hips back and forth, slowly fucking Maura's mouth and the blonde woman's last barriers went away as she started taking the toy inside her mouth madly, she felt Jane's hand at her hair forcing her to take it more deeply and not letting her stop. Maura closed her eyes, taking in the moans coming from Jane's mouth, she knew it was just a toy, apart from the brunette's body, but she knew the visual of the act was a huge turn on. She could smell Jane's arousal through the panties beneath the leather straps, tentatively Maura placed her hand between the woman's legs, feeling as the wetness there drenched her fingers. "Maura!" Jane let out is a whisper as Maura pressed her fingers up and begin to move them. Jane's hand grabbed at her hair as she began to rub against the doctor's fingers at the same time she kept fucking Maura's mouths.

Maura felt as her wetness begin to run down her legs. She wasn't shocked. Her clitoris was pulsing with each trust of Jane's dick inside her mouth and she was moving her hips against the air in a desperate need of release. Jane was moaning through her clenched jaw as she rode the blonde's fingers, and Maura felt the moment she stilled and an impressive amount of liquid pooled inside her panties. The hand grabbing Maura's hair stilled for a minute before she yanked the woman to stand and their mouths crushed in a kiss so hard and aggressive that they couldn't even stay at the same place. Jane sucked Maura's tongue inside her mouth before letting it go with a pop. They looked at each other for a moment, breathing hard and with their faces flushed.

"Fuck me, Jane!" Maura said in a rush, she couldn't stand anymore, she was drenched, aching and ready to combust. Jane turned her around "hands on the bed, Maura!" she said, and as soon as Maura did that, she felt Jane pushing the penis inside her in one smooth thrust, until she was deep inside Maura's tight vagina. They let out matching groans at the movement. Grabbing Maura's hips Jane pushed all the way out before slamming it back in. "Fuck, Maura, you're tight." She said as she did it again, winning a loud groan from the blonde. "Harder, Jane, faster!" Maura was never like that in bed, but she wasn't surprised with her words, she was beyond aroused now, she needed to have an orgasm as bad as she needed her next breath. And Jane did just that. Jane was pounding her so hard from behind that Maura had to grip at the bed sheets to keep from falling down.

And then Jane slammed in and rotate her hips before pulling out. The doctor felt as the orgasm travelled with full force from her neck to her core and came crashing her with wave after wave of pleasure. Jane kept thrusting behind her, making another orgasm make its way to her center. Her legs were on the verge of giving up when she felt Jane's fingers at her clit, moving fast against it. "Jane!" Maura said almost crying, she couldn't come again so soon, there was no way. "One more, Maura! Just one more…" She said without pausing her thrusts or her fingers and when Maura opened her mouth to say that there was no way for her to come again, a suddenly orgasm hit her so hard she screamed and she felt tears falling from her eyes. Jane slammed one more time inside her before she cried out Maura's name and they both fell to the floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane was in a loss of words. She had never come so hard and so intensely with any client. Fuck, she never came that hard even in her personal sex life. She was sure she was crushing Maura, but she couldn't find the strength to move and judging from the way the woman under her was breathing, Maura couldn't either.

Several minutes passed before Jane was able to slip the strap on out of Maura and move to lay on her back next to the doctor. She looked at Maura only to find the woman looking back at her. Her hair was a beautiful mess around her face, her cheeks were red, lips swollen and she had a heart clutching smile on. Jane couldn't help smiling back.

"Wow!" The blonde said. And Jane was fighting the urge to kiss the woman again. Maura seemed to be thinking the same thing because the smile faded and she watched as the blonde licked her lips. Before Jane could give up to the urge, she got up on her feet. Seeing the confused look at Maura's face, she smiled to the woman before turning and going to the bathroom.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I am really happy with the response this fic is getting. I never imagined this idea was going to get such a positive feedback._

_Sorry for making you wait, but I'll post more in a few days! Promise! _

_Again, don't be afraid to let me know what you think. It helps me with inspiration!_

_I believe the next chapter will be the last one with sex (between Jane and Maura) for now. Of course there will be more in the future, but just to let you guys know. If you think the sex is too much, please say something, I can always adjust the story to make you happy!_

_See you soon!_

_Hit that review button and show me some love! :P_


	7. Come along

Jane woke up relaxed and confused, it has been over five years since the last time she had a dream. Tonight, she dreamt she was seated in a couch drinking beer with her brothers at this beautiful house while Maura, her client from last night, and her mother cooked behind them at the kitchen. She was telling her mother she would not eat anything made of tofu or that was more than 40% green and she could hear Maura laughing. Frankie was shouting at the TV and Tommy was holding a little baby that he called son. Just remembering the dream gave her this warm feeling inside her heart.

She missed her family; she missed her mom so badly. She had learnt long ago that she could not let herself think about them because the pain was unbearable. This is what she was now, a whore. Her mom would never accept her. When she left home, she had this crazy dream she was going to work some place until she had money enough to go to New York and start working as a cop for awhile until she could go to the FBI. Her dream was over when she found herself working at nasty bars and clubs just to make it to the end of the month. She could have gone back home so many times, but her pride and shame got the best of her.

In the past she would pass close to her house just to get a peek of her family. Once she saw her mother talking to her father at the door, she could swear her mother saw her inside the bus before she could hide herself. She saw her brothers, the last time she saw Frankie she was already working as a hooker, he was wearing a street cop uniform, and she cried for hours after that and decided she should not go there anymore. She left them, it was her decision, now she was forced to live her life with that decision, going back would only make them hate her more than they must hate her now…

She got up from her bed and went to take a shower, as she removed her underwear, she could smell Maura, sweet and warm. She let herself go free last night and it was a mistake, she knew it even when she was doing it, but she couldn't help it, every time she looked at Maura's face, she could not help getting lost in that hazel warmth.

She let the water wash her. Last night only helped showing her she should quit already. She could not live like this anymore. She had saved money in the last year, she had enough to pay Tim to let her out and she could use the rest to try to pay her bills and rent for some time while she was at the Community College. She had a plan, she just had to find the courage to finally take action and go for it.

After washing her hair, she stepped out of the shower and dried her body before putting a bath robe. Today was laundry day and she had to wash the toys she used with Maura last night. She collected her clothes from the basket in her room and went to the kitchen to sort through them. She had learned the hard way she could not wash dark clothes with white ones. She looked inside the pockets of her pants. She was always washing her money. When she reached inside last night's pants, she found Maura's panties. She smiled and before she knew it, she was smelling them. Last night was so clear in her head that she could even feel how aroused she was. Every time she made Maura come, she wanted to kiss the woman silly. Maura was gorgeous and soft everywhere. Her mouth, her breasts, her navel, her clit, her ass cheeks, everything was smooth and tasted like peaches and Maura.

And the woman was smart, she gave Jane a lecture about anal sex as Jane plugged a small vibrator inside her tight ass hole while she sucked at Maura's pussy for the last time, she had let their two hours extend to almost three, and even if Maura had not paid her for the extra time, she had no regrets. She was almost suggesting that Maura ride her face for another hour when the doctor told her she had to be at work early. So Jane let her go.

She had to be honest. She wanted to be with Maura again. And the idea of Maura calling for her at the agency and finding that she was not available, having to choose another company was strong enough to make Jane overthink her plans. But that has to end. As good as it was, that was a job and dreaming about her and her family was not going to make Jane's life easier or different. Jane was a prostitute and that was going to follow her through all her life, even if 50 years had passed from today, the day she quit that life.

Jane looked at the clock, almost 11AM, she placed the clothes inside the washing machine and looked inside her fridge, nothing to eat. She decided Thai food was going to satisfy her body today. She called the restaurant, placing her other and went to the toy bag. She looked inside it, remembering the night once again. She took a deep breath and took the small vibrator and the blindfold she used on Maura, putting them aside, she pulled the strap on she has used last night also and placed it together with the vibrator and the black fabric. She went to the kitchen and when she reentered the living room, she had a big black plastic bag. She shoved the entire bag of toys inside and placed it close to the door. She picked up the three items left on the couch and placed them inside the drawer on her nightstand.

By the time she pulled her clothes to dry, she had gone through half of her working clothes, placing them inside more black bags and lined them at her front door. She heard the buzzer buzzing and let the delivery boy up.

Jane ate almost everything she ordered, deciding to save the rest for dinner.

The time has come. In a few minutes Tim or Sonia would call her to give her the night's schedule. Today was the day she was going to quit. Her heart was hammering inside her chest, so fast she was feeling light headed. She paced around her living room without looking at the phone. When she did, she saw the envelope Maura had gave her before they kissed goodbye last night. Jane opened it and found twelve hundred dollars plus Maura's business card. Jane's mouth hang open, the doctor had paid her two times what she owned. Looking at the card, she saw she had written her cell phone number in the back, Jane was thinking maybe she should call Maura and tell her she had overpaid when the phone rang.

Jane's heart was beating so fast she had to sit down to avoid passing out. That was it. She could do it. She held Maura's card against her heart as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura spent the entire work day distracted. She thought last night was going to take the obsession from her head and clean her mind but was she wrong? Not only she couldn't stop obsessing about it, her thoughts now had a name and a face to go with.

She looked at the two bodies lying at the steel tables in front of her. By now she would have finished both autopsies and would be almost done working on the reports. Looking at the clock she sighed; 4 PM and she had just finished the first autopsy. Maybe she should just go home already and try again tomorrow. She was sure that by tomorrow she wouldn't be over thinking last night. That's it. She grabbed her bag and closed her office door. She let Susie, her lab assistant knows she was leaving and headed home.

Four hours later she was still obsessed. She had taken a shower, done yoga, she had read this month's issue of the forensic magazine entirely, twice, she had no idea what the articles were about. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Jane's face.

She was about to go to her bed to relieve some of this tension with her own hands when her cell phone rang.

"Isles" she answered and heard they needed her at a crime scene. Almost 40 minutes later she arrived at the crime scene. The place had only two rooms. The first one was small; the room barely fitted a desk with a computer, the chair and a small couch in the corner. Between the desk and the couch there was a body with a pool of reddish brown liquid around it. Maura stepped around the body, careful not to touch anything and began to analyze the scene. It was a woman around her fifties, she had two close range shots at the back of her head, .38 sergeant Korsak informed her when he looked at the bullet capsule inside the bag. When she finished she got up to leave and Korsak informed her work was not done yet. Pointing at the other room, he told her there was another body waiting for her.

As she walked over to the other room, she heard Frank, a young cop she remembered worked at narcotics informing Korsak the woman name was Sonia. She looked around the other room, this one was bigger, it had a desk with a computer also, but at one end there was a king size bed and at the other end, there was a mahogany table with money and cocaine bathed in more reddish brown liquid.

There was a man lying half on the floor half on the table. Maura began to analyze the scene. As she started to examine the body, she heard Frank and Korsak talking. "The guy's name is Timote, known as Tim, he was head of this cartel, drugs and prostitution…" Frank said.

"Take the computers to the lab, find what you can about this cartel, Frost" Korsak said to Frost who was looking at something at the computer screen. "Ha, check this out, Korsak. It looks like this was the central office of 'The sweet escape!' a high class hookers agency" Frost laughed.

Maura froze and all the blood disappeared from her head, she was able to give two steps back, away from the body, before she collapsed on the floor and passed out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Hello again, amazing human beings!_

_First of all, thanks again for all the reviews and PMs!_

_See, the more you give me, the more I am inspired to give it back to you._

_Second, I don't know when I'll be able to post a new chapter. :/_

_And last, but not least, I started a new fiction, if you want to check it out, It's called "if I could change everything"._

_Don't worry, I'll finish them both, ok?_

_Have an excellent week._

_Jay :)_


	8. A sweet escape

Jane woke up relaxed and confused, it has been over five years since the last time she had a dream. Tonight, she dreamt she was seated in a couch drinking beer with her brothers at this beautiful house while Maura, her client from last night, and her mother cooked behind them at the kitchen. She was telling her mother she would not eat anything made of tofu or that was more than 40% green and she could hear Maura laughing. Frankie was shouting at the TV and Tommy was holding a little baby that he called son. Just remembering the dream gave her this warm feeling inside her heart.

She missed her family; she missed her mom so bad. She had learnt long ago that she could not let herself think about them because the pain was painfully unbearable. This is what she was now, a whore. Her mom would never accept her. When she left home, she had this crazy dream she was going to work some place until she had money enough to go to New York and start working as a cop for some time until she could go to the FBI. Her dream was over when she found herself working at nasty bars and clubs just to make it to the end of the month. She could have gone back home so many times, but her pride and shame got the best of her.

In the past she would pass close to her house just to get a peek of her family. Once she saw her mother talking to her father at the door, she could swear her mother saw her inside the bus before she could hide herself. She saw her brothers, the last time she saw Frankie she was already working as a hooker, he was wearing a street cop uniform, and she cried for hours after that and decided she should not go there anymore. She left them, it was her decision, now she was forced to live her life with that decision, going back would only make them hate her more than they must hate her now…

She got up from her bed and went to take a shower, as she removed her underwear, she could smell Maura, sweet and warm. She let herself go free last night and it was a mistake, she knew it even when she was doing it, but she couldn't help it, every time she looked at Maura's face, she could not help to get lost on that hazel warmth.

She let the water wash her. Last night only helped showing her she should quit already. She could not live like that anymore. She had saved money in the last year, she had enough to pay Tim to let her out and she could use the rest to try to pay her bills and rent for some time while she was at the Community College. She had a plan, she just had to find the courage to finally take action and go for it.

After washing her hair, she stepped out of the shower and dried her body before putting a bath robe. Today was laundry day and she had to wash the toys she used with Maura last night. She collected her clothes from the basket at her room and went to the kitchen to sort through them. She had learnt the hard way she could not wash dark clothes with white ones. She looked inside the pockets of her pants. She was always washing her money. When she reached inside last night's pants, she found Maura's panties. She smiled and before she knew it, she was smelling it. Last night was so clear in her head that she could even feel how aroused she was. Every time she made Maura come, she wanted to kiss the woman silly. Maura was gorgeous and soft everywhere. Her mouth, her breasts, her navel, her clit, her ass cheeks, everything was smooth and tasted as peach and Maura.

And the woman was smart, she gave Jane a lecture about anal sex as Jane plugged a small vibrator inside her tight ass hole while she sucked at Maura's pussy for the last time, she had let their two hours extend to almost three, and even if Maura had not paid her for the extra time, she had no regrets. She was almost suggesting Maura to ride her face for another hour when the doctor told her she had to be at work early. So Jane let her go.

She had to be honest. She wanted to be with Maura again. And the idea of Maura calling for her at the agency and finding that she was not available, having to choose another company was strong enough to make Jane overthink her plans. But that has to end. As good as it was, that was a job and dreaming about her and her family was not going to make Jane's life easier or different. Jane was a prostitute and that was going to follow her through all her life, even if 50 years had passed from today, the day she quit that life.

Jane looked at the clock, almost 11AM, she placed the clothes inside the washing machine and looked inside her fridge, nothing to eat. She decided Thai food was going to possess her body today. She called the restaurant, placing her other and went to the toy bag. She looked inside it, remembering the night once again. She took a deep breath and took the small vibrator and the blindfold she used on Maura, putting them aside, she pulled the strap on she has used last night also and placed it together with the vibrator and the black fabric. She went to the kitchen and when she reentered the living room, she had a big black plastic bag. She shoved the entire bag of toys inside and placed it close to the door. She picked up the three items left on the couch and placed them inside the drawer on her nightstand.

By the time she pulled her clothes to dry, she had gone through half of her working clothes, placing them inside more black bags and lining them at her front door. She heard the buzz ringing and let the delivery boy up.

Jane ate almost everything she ordered, deciding to save the rest for dinner.

The time has come. In a few minutes Tim or Sonia would call her to give her the night's schedule. Today was the day she was going to quit. Her heart was hammering inside her chest, so fast she was feeling light headed. She paced around her living room without looking at the phone. When she did, she saw the envelope Maura had gave her before they kissed goodbye last night. Jane opened it and found twelve hundred dollars plus Maura's business card. Jane's mouth hang open, the doctor had paid her two times what she owned. Looking at the card, she saw she had written her cell phone number in the back, Jane was thinking maybe she should call Maura and tell her she had overpaid when the phone rang.

Jane heart was beating so fast she had to sit down to avoid passing out. That was it. She could do it. She held Maura's card against her heart as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura spent the entire work day distracted. She thought last night was going to take the obsession from her head and clean her mind but was she wrong? Not only she couldn't stop obsessing about it, her thoughts now had a name and a face to go with.

She looked at the two bodies lying at the steel tables in front of her. By now she would have finished both autopsies and would be almost done working on the reports. Looking at the clock she sighed; 4 PM and she had just finished the first autopsy. Maybe she should just go home already and try again tomorrow. She was sure that by tomorrow she would be over thinking about last night. That's it. She grabbed her bag and closed her office door. She let Susie, her lab assistant knows she was leaving and headed home.

Four hours later she was still obsessed. She had taken a shower, done yoga, she had read this month issue of the forensic magazine entirely, twice, she had no idea what the articles were about. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Jane's face.

She was about to go to her bed to relieve some of this tension with her own hands when her cell phone rang.

"Isles" she answered and heard they needed her at a crime scene. Almost 40 minutes later she arrived at the crime scene. The place had only two rooms. The first one was small; the room barely fitted a desk with a computer, the chair and a small couch in the corner. Between the desk and the couch there was a body with a pool of reddish brown liquid around it. Maura stepped around the body, careful not to touch anything and began to analyze the scene. It was a woman around her fifties, she had two close range shots at the back of her head, .38 sergeant Korsak informed her when he looked at the bullet capsule inside the bag. When she finished she got up to leave and Korsak informed her work was not done yet. Pointing at the other room, he told her there was another body waiting for her.

As she walked over to the other room, she heard Frank, a young cop she remembered worked at narcotics informing Korsak the woman name was Sonia. She looked around the other room, this one was bigger, it had a desk with a computer also, but at one end there was a king size bed and at the other end, there was a mahogany table with money and cocaine bathed in more reddish brown liquid.

There was a man lying half on the floor half on the table. Maura began to analyze the scene. As she started to examine the body, she heard Frank and Korsak talking. "The guy's name is Timote, known as Tim, he was head of this cartel, drugs and prostitution…" Frank said.

"Take the computers to the lab, find what you can about this cartel, Frost" Korsak said to Frost who was looking at something at the computer screen. "Ha, check this out, Korsak. It looks like this was the central office of 'The sweet escape!' a high class hookers agency" Frost laughed.

Maura froze and all the blood disappeared from her head, she was able to give two steps back, away from the body, before she collapsed on the floor and passed out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Hello again, amazing human beings!_

_First of all, thanks again for all the reviews and PMs!_

_See, the more you give me, the more I am inspired to give it back to you._

_Second, this chapter was a little bit bigger because I don't know if I'll be able to post a new one until next week. :/_

_And last, but not least, I started a new fiction, if you want to check it out, It's called "if I could change everything"._

_Don't worry, I'll finish them both, ok?_

_Have an excellent week._

_Jay :)_


	9. Runaway

"Oh Shit!" Jane was about to lose it. "Shit… Shit…" She paced her apartment looking for one thing that hadn't been torn or ripped. "Damn… Shit!" She looked at her kitchen. Every bit of food she owned was on the floor, or the walls, some even on the ceiling. The clothes that were drying were now reduced to a fabric pile over what used to be a chair, or two.

She should have come back home last night. If she were here, they wouldn't have done this. _They would have done this, alright. Only with your body._ Jane thought. She went to look at her bedroom again. Every piece of clothing that she once owned was now reduced to nothing, as was her her shoes and her mattress .

She had spent the entire night, and a big part of her morning at some 24 hour Walmart. She wasn't tired, she should be exhausted but the adrenaline pumping through her veins kept her heart rate high, she was hyper aware, hyper ventilating and hyper afraid.

She couldn't let herself think of what she witnessed last night, because it was freaking horrible. She had left the building running and she kept running for about 40 minutes, until her legs betrayed her and gave up. Leaning against a wall next to a drugstore, with five thousand dollars in her bag, she kept looking around her, scared to death. She didn't want to go home, they will find a way to discover her address. She spent almost an hour at the drugstore before the boy working there asked her to leave because it was time to close the store. Holding her bag really close to her body, she kept walking until she found the Walmart.

Now, 12 hours after she left Sweet Escape's office running - and spending more time at the Walmart that she thought was safe for any human being - she finally got to her house - with two bags of things she never wanted to buy - just to find the door has been forced open and everything inside was torn apart.

She had no idea what to do now. She couldn't stay here; they'd come back for her.

She needed a shower, food and a place to hide.

Entering her bedroom again she looked around for any clothes they might have missed, any underwear, anything. The only thing she found was the black silk fabric she had kept; the vibrator and the dildo were shoved through her bathroom door.

Jane went back to the living room and sat in a pile of what used to be couch cushions before calling for a locksmith. She had to get out of here, but she couldn't leave her house open like that.

As she waited to the guy to arrive, she sat there looking around. Everything she owned was destroyed and lying around. She was glad she decided to take all the money she kept in a box inside her mattress to deposit in a bank account before she went talk to Tim and pay him to be free. Oh man. Tim was dead… Tim and Sonia were dead, really dead and she had seen them covered in blood.

The adrenaline rush began to fade, and last night's events began to flash around her head, Jane felt nauseated. As much as she tried not to, she could help remembering the smell of blood and the bodies lying there.

Sonia had her eyes opened when Jane got there. She watched the older woman for about 15 seconds, just before all the life left her body.

Seeing her house like that combined with last night's fresh memories made Jane nauseated. She got up and almost didn't make to the toilet before she got sick. She hadn't eaten in a long time, she planned to pay herself a nice diner after she was finally free, never happened. As she forced the vomit out of her, her stomach began to ache and her head began to pound. After she finished throwing up she washed her face and drank some water from the sink.

She heard someone knocking on her door and her body went still.

"Hey, Wow!" She heard a male voice coming from the living room.

"Hi, someone there? I'm the locksmith you called!" the guy said.

Jane let her breath out and went back to the living room.

"Hi…" She said when she saw him. He was a teenager, around 19, his hair was a mix of black, blue and orange dreadlocks reaxhing his shoulder, and he had a purple chain linking his brow piercing to one at his ear. The boy was standing in the middle of the living room looking around with a shocked expression.

"Sorry… I, Uh. I don't know what happened here." She offered, not knowing what else she could possibly say.

The guy finally looked at her. "Ma'am, you should call the police. This shit is bad,"

he said and went to work. Jane nodded to his back not trusting her voice.

He finished in no time. Jane paid him, she should ask him not to talk about this, but she knew it was useless. Before going, he turned to her and said "Look, ma'am, I know this is not my business and shit. But this looks bad. I'd call the police. This lock didn't hold'em the first time, and if they're back, it won't hold'em again…" He said and left.

Jane started to shake, first her hands and then, her whole body was trembling, she knelt on the floor and for the first time in a long time, she cried. Tears were washing down her face, damping her t-shirt. She couldn't stop, she was sobbing and shaking.

She heard a noise on the hallway outside her apartment and jumped in panic before she heard kids laughing and a dog barking sound. Using the wall for support, she got to her feet and grabbed her bag. She didn't even look back before closing and locking the door.

Time to talk to the police.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura was sitting at her office, staring at the wall for the last hour. She couldn't do this. She was somewhat involved in this case and she had to be honest with Korsak. Maybe she could just tell him she couldn't work on this case and go, maybe he wouldn't ask questions and she would not need to explain anything. _Right._

After she recovered from her episode last night, she was embarrassed. She couldn't lie, and if they asked her what happened she was sure she was going to faint again. But luckily for her, she heard Frost saying to Korsak "she was really odd today. She left work earlier to go home, maybe she's sick…" He stopped talking when Maura began to stand up. Korsak asked her to go home and rest. They would catalogue and pack everything and send the bodies to the lab for her to work this morning. Not trusting her voice, she just nodded and went home to a sleepless night.

Now, here she was. Two days straight of her not doing her work. She didn't like this, not even a little bit.

She saw Korsak and Frost making their way to her office. They stopped to talk and Frost looked at the bodies lying on the table, his dark skin turned pale and Korsak laughed when he made a run to the bathroom. Still laughing, Korsak opened the door and entered the office.

"Good morning, doc. Feeling better today?" he asked walking to sit in a chair across from her.

Maura was about to nod, but the beginning of a burn on the skin of her neck stopped her. She stood and went to lock the door before going back to her chair. She saw Korsak face getting serious.

"Do you have something to tell me, Maura?" he asked in a steady and serious voice.

Maura looked at her hands folded in her lap before looking up to him.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came.

"Maura, you're worrying me. Is everything ok with your health?" he asked and she shook her head before realizing what the question was. "Everything is fine with my health, Vince." She was able to answer.

He adjusted himself on the chair, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

"Is it with the case then?" he asked again looking at her. And she looked at him for a second before nodding.

Korsak waited for her to talk. Maura took a deep breath and gathering all her courage, began to talk.

"Korsak, I cannot work on this case. I am sorry. I will call Dr. Pike and I can supervise his work, but I can't… I can't work on this one… I.." She looked at him, she was about to cry, and she didn't want to cry in front of Korsak.

"Maura, do you know those people?" He asked pointing back at the autopsy room.

"Yes… I mean, no… I mean, kind of…" She stood and starting pacing. "I talked with the woman once." She looked at him. He nodded for her to keep talking when she didn't, he talked "Maura, if you know this woman, talk to me, maybe you can help us with this case." Maura went back to sit at her chair. "It is not like I know, know her." She looked at his face, he looked confused. "I talked to her once…" she started hoping he would catch what she was trying to say. He didn't. "I talked to her once, about their services." She told him looking down at her lap.

A few moments passed before she looked at him again. When she did she saw his face go from confusion, to understanding and finally to worry.

"Maura! Why didn't you tell me before? We can get you help, the police department has some programs to help you…" He said. Maura was taken aback by confusion for a moment before she realized what he was talking about.

"Oh! No! No, Korsak, not _that_ kind of service." She said, blushing profusely watching his face go from shocked to confused when he realized what she was talking about.

"Oh… Hum… I see…" Korsak said obviously uncomfortable. "You hired a… companion…" he said almost in a whisper, staying in silence for a while looking at the wall behind Maura. After some time, he cleared his throat and looked at her. "Maura, are you sure it was Sweet Escape?" he asked sounding interested. "I mean, I am not doubting you or anything, but Frost has just informed me that this agency had only women working for them…" he told her nervously.

Maura's blushing took a high level. She felt her whole body flushing while she was fighting to hold Korsak's stare, and she watched as realization hit him.

"Oh…" he said. "OH!" he said again shocked.

He stood up and looked at her, she was not really good at reading people's expression, but she could see him trying to disguise his amusement.

"Maura, I am really glad you trusted me with that. Please, call Dr. Pike" he started to walk towards the door, before stopping to look at her. "You should know, Frost told me that every client was listed with initials. So, you know… You… Your name…" Maura nodded her understatement before he finished. He nodded back before leaving the room.

Maura breathed relieved.

She needed some tea. She had skipped diner last night and breakfast this morning, and her stomach was hurting. She grabbed her purse and made her way to the elevator. Once inside, she began to look for her car keys inside her bag, the elevators doors opened and she stepped out still looking for the keys.

She found them, and as she made her way to the doors, her peripheral vision caught sight of black curls and a lean, tall body at the reception desk. Her body knew who it was before her brain could adjust itself with the information. Turning to her left, her heart went wild inside her chest when the woman turned her head a little to look at a drunk man who decided that it was a nice time to throw up on the floor next to the elevators.

"Jane!" Maura heard her voice without realizing she was speaking.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_You are amazing! _

_That's all I have to say._

_Thank you all for the reviews and kind words!_

_I want to hug you all, sit down, drink beer and lick your faces! Hahahahaha_

_Keep the love coming!_

_See you soon._

_Jay_


	10. Safe and Sound

_Nice. _Jane thought. Now she was having hallucinations also. Just. Great.

"Jane?" She heard again.

It can't be. That's Maura's voice. She was more tired than she first thought.

Jane looked to her right. Well, the drunken guy sure had some endless barf supply. It was starting to smell.

Someone touched her elbow and she jumped. "Jesus. H. Christ" She turned around and there she was, Maura. She was as beautiful as two days ago. _Scratch that, she is way more beautiful than I remembered._

"Fuck, Maura. You almost killed me here…" she said, and she wished she could take it back the moment the words came out of her mouth. She pressed her lips together. Maura looked taken aback. _Shit! Way to go, Rizzoli._ "Damn, sorry, Maura. I… God, you really scared me there…" she pushed her hand through her curls and looked down.

Maura touched her other arm lightly. "I'm sorry, Jane. I was just surprised to find you here. I called your name, but I don't think you heard me…," she said searching Jane's eyes. Jane saw gold soft locks framing a worried face, and she let out a breath.

"Sorry, Maura… I just…" She released a deep breath again and looked at the blonde's eyes. Letting go of her hair – it was really not going to behave, never did- she tried a sideway smile in Maura's direction. "Let's try this again, ok?" with a full smile she extended her hand in Maura's direction. "Hi, Maura. Good morning." Jane waited. Maura was looking at her hand like it was an alien; she looked at Jane's face, and Jane saw the woman was really lost in what to do.

"What are you doing here, Jane?" Maura asked almost in a whisper, ignoring Jane's hand in the air between them. Jane looked at her hand, then at Maura, then at her hand again before dropping it to her side. She pressed her damp palms against her jeans.

"I… hum…" Jane looked as Maura crossed her arms under her breasts, she couldn't stop noticing those breasts – which she knew were amazing- under a burgundy silk blouse. She made herself look up again, Maura was still watching her. Deciding to be evasive, Jane answered. "Well, I could ask you the same thing, Maura!" She stood straighter looking at the woman who was almost eye level with her today. Jane was wearing sneakers and Maura some three inch black sandals, with slim straps around her ankles.

"I work here, Jane" she said harshly, uncrossing her arms.

_Nice try, Jane!_

Jane sucked her bottom lip inside her mouth, she looked back to the officer standing on the other side of the balcony, she'd been here for almost 10 minutes and no one talked to her. Well, no one, besides Maura.

She turned her attention back to Maura. "I want to… No, I need to talk to a detective" she managed to say through her teeth while her mouth went dry. She couldn't look at Maura's eyes, so she kept looking at the way that silk embraced her breasts. _What kind of bra is that? It sure does its work nicely. _She went out for a moment and came back just because something inside her told her that Maura was talking. _Shit. _

"Sorry, Maura, what was that again?" forcing her eyes up, she smiled to the woman "got a little distracted here for a moment".

Maura let out some sulky sound but she said nothing, just stared at Jane.

Jane remembered Maura saying something about being chief examiner. _Maybe she could help me._

"Ok, look Maura. I need to report something I saw…" her hands came to her hair again. She looked both ways before she took a step towards Maura. Standing so close she could feel the other woman's heat, she whispered next to Maura's ear "I saw some people…" she inhaled a good amount of hair, and she could smell Maura, sweet and peach. Before she lost anymore of her cool she made herself talk "I saw some people get shot" she let out in one breath.

She felt Maura's body stiffen next to her, before she knew what was happening; she was being dragged back to the reception desk.

"Good morning, officer Clarkson" she heard Maura saying to the young man on the other side of the desk, a broad smile plastered on her face. "I need you to clear her entrance for me, please" she said pointing at Jane. The officer smiled as he began to type something on a computer. "Sure, Dr. Isles, if you could just tell me her name." he asked looking at Maura like he could see her naked. _I did, boy! And is way out your league! _Jane smiled to herself before she looked at Maura again. The doctor was looking at her expectantly. "What?" she asked the blonde.

"Can you inform this nice officer of your full name, Jane?" ,Maura said, and Jane couldn't help but notice, to anyone else she would have sounded polite, even friendly, but as Jane watched her eyes she could see fear, worry and something more she couldn't quite put her finger on…

"Rizzoli. Jane Rizzoli" she said simply. Maura eyes got bigger, like she knew some big top secret information.

"Oh! Are you related to Officer Frank Rizzoli?" the guy asked, sounding truly interested while he gave her the small sticker authorizing her visit.

And Jane was frozen in place. Her body went dumb. _Her brother, how could she forget her brother was an officer?_

She heard Maura calling her name, but her brain refused to respond.

And then she was moving. She felted more than saw, herself being pushed forward. She was inside an elevator. She forced her mind to work, her body to respond. Maura was looking at her, worry was written all over her face.

"Maura… I…" She talked, but she had no idea what to say. So she pressed her lips together.

"That's ok, Jane. Calm down" Maura was running a hand up and down Jane's arm.

The elevator stopped and when Maura got out, Jane followed her.

Some hard smell hit her full force. She made a noise.

Maura stopped. "Oh, Jane. I forgot… Sorry" she moved to open a door at the end of a corridor When Jane got inside the doctor was closing all the blinds. Jane looked at Maura. What was she doing?

"I forgot you know these people. I just, I saw the look on your face and I didn't even think. I'm sorry. We can go upstairs if you feel uncomfortable."

Jane was about to ask what the hell Maura was talking about when it clicked. She was a medical examiner; Jane was here to report a homicide. Suddenly it was all too much. She sat down heavily on the closest chair. She closed her eyes and tried to pull air into her lungs. _What kind of day was this?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura watched Jane without knowing what to do. She sat in a chair facing her and touched the brunette's knee with her fingers.

"What happen to my life?" she heard Jane asking, but Maura believed it wasn't meant for her. So she just waited.

After a minute Jane seemed to get some of her control back.

"Maura, can we get this over with now? I need to get out of here…" Jane looked at Maura, her eyes pleading for help. Maura nodded and got up from her chair to call Korsak. After a quiet chat, she came back and this time she sat on the chair closest to Jane.

She was about to soeak when somenthing start to make a loud noise, filling the silence in the room. Maura looked at Jane. "Sorry, didn't have breakfast, lunch, or dinner yesterday…" Jane said smiling sadly.

Maura grabbed one of Jane's hands and held it between her own. "Me neither. But after you're finished here, I could take you to get something to eat." She offered. And regret hit her hard as Jane stared at her like she had just lost her mind.

Korsak chose this moment to appear at her doorway.

"Hey, Doc. What do you have?" He stopped when he saw Jane. And Maura could see his expression change when his eyes reached their joined hands. She gave him a small smile.

"Jane. This is Sergeant Korsak" she told Jane, giving her hand a small squeeze. "Korsak. This is Jane…" she tried to sound casual, "Rizzoli", failing miserably.

Korsak's eyes shot open for a second, but before he could say anything, his eyes met Maura's and he tried to regain some composure.

"Nice to meet you, Jane. How can I help you?" He offered his hand to her. Maura was disappointed when she felt Jane's hand letting go of her to shake Korsak's.

But Jane reached her hand again, and Maura smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Sergeant." Maura saw Jane trying to smile.

Korsak sat in the chair Maura was in moments ago, facing Jane. He waited.

"Yesterday" Jane began. "I went to do… some business." She cleared her throat. "When I was in the hall outside the office where I had a meeting with my boss, I heard a noise, like a shot…" Maura felt her shifting in her chair. "I was able to run to the stairs and go up, just before the door opened…" She squeezed Maura's hands. "There were three guys. Two of them were holding guns, the other one was holding Tim's notebook. Oh. I forgot, Tim was my… humm, my boss, and Sonia was his secretary."

Maura could feel Jane struggle to hold it together; she got closer, bringing their legs together.

"Anyway… They took the stairs. I waited a moment, but I needed to see if they were ok, you know?" she started to talk faster. "I was just going down the stairs, my legs were shaking, and I couldn't go fast enough…" The hand that was not holding Maura's went to her hair again "Just when I reached the first step, one of them came back, he stopped when he saw me. He looked at the door, I think he wanted to go back there to pick up some shit… But he looked at me again and someone called and he ran away."

She stopped talking and got up. She walked behind Maura's chair and began to talk again.

"So I ran into the room, you know? And they were... Shit… I think Sonia was alive for like 5 seconds before she wasn't anymore and Tim… There was blood everywhere." She was talking fast, Maura was not looking at her face, but she could tell the brunette was almost crying.

She went back to sit on her chair. "I called 911 and ran from there as fast as I could. I kept running… I spent my night first in a drugstore and then at Walmart." Her hand reached Maura's again. "When I got home this morning…" She stopped and Maura watched her losing the battle, heavy tears were falling from Jane's eyes. Jane turned to Maura and their eyes met. "I swear to you, Maura… When I saw the door, I thought it was bad, but when I got inside…" More tears falling, Maura's heart squeezed inside her chest. Jane looked to Korsak again "it was all turned upside down. Everything I owned was in pieces around the house. There was food on the ceiling. My clothes were torn and in piles all over the place."

She stopped talking. She placed her elbows on her knees and her palms covered her eyes. She was sobbing now. Maura placed one hand on Jane's back, moving it up and down slowly. After some time, they realized she had probably finished talking.

"Jane?" Korsak said in a voice that was low, calm and gentle. "I am sorry for what you had to see, and for your home." He offered. "I have to ask you some more questions and then we'll be finished, is that ok?"

Maura could feel when Jane's heart began to beat close to its normal rate. The brunette just shook her head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After over one hour of questions and more questions, Jane's head was pounding. Her eyes burned and she was ready to sleep for 24 hours straight.

If only she had a home.

Korsak and Maura were talking on the other side of the door. Jane could hear some of what they were saying. She could hear parts of the conversation "witness protection" from Korsak just before "full until Thursday", and then Maura was saying something about clothes and spare rooms." After a few minutes she saw Korsak nodding and both came back inside the office.

"Jane" Korsak began to talk "we hope we can find those men as soon as possible and you gave us plenty to work with. But unfortunately, until we do, I'm afraid you're not safe," he said, and Jane felt a shiver go up and down her body.

"You see, the protocol here would be to send you to one of our witness protection houses, outside of town. But once again, I'm afraid that won't be possible until this Thursday," he said simply. And Jane began to feel desperate. Maura must have sensed it because she reached for the brunette and took her hand, pulling Jane to sit next to her on the couch.

"You'll stay with Maura at her house until we can move you to one of our safe houses. I'm sorry, this is only a temporary solution. We'll have the house watched 24/7, from all angles." He assured her.

Maura's house? As in the Maura sitting at her side right now?

Before she could say anything, Maura began to talk. "I am out of this case due to my… hum… involvement… So I can stay with you during the time of this investigation." She gave Jane a little smile.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Hello, everyone!_

_First I want to thank you all for the reviews, I want to hug each and every one of you!_

_Second, I want to inform that I HAVE A BETA! For real! The lovely "LoveIsles" (check her page and her fics - /u/5098928/) is helping me!_

_She reviewed all the chapters that I've already posted here, so if you want to, go ahead and reread them!_

_And last, as always: please be nice and keep those reviews coming! I want to know if you like where I'm taking this story!_

_:)_

_Jay_


End file.
